


¿Hábitos y Monjes?

by Sanjiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: Por una cadena de eventos que involucró a: Luffy- Comida- Pared destruida- Novia que aprovecha toda circunstancia a su favor- Disfraces- No poder decir ‘No’, los nombres de nuestros 5 chicos terminaron por ser anotados en la lista.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	¿Hábitos y Monjes?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les presentó un pequeño escrito que tiene POCO que ver con la trama original de 'Cambios'; algunos sucesos que ocurren aquí, se aclararan conforme avance el escrito original. Sin más, espero que les guste y sobre todo, que disfruten de los chicos de One Piece de un modo un tanto distinto. Espero ser capaz de lograrles transmitir el como los veo yo jejeje...

{…}

— ¡Recuerden votar por su favorito el día del festival de Halloween! — gritaba Nami, que estudiaba en la facultad de administración de empresas, pareja de Luffy estudiante de comercio y al mismo tiempo, guardián de los distintos dormitorios. — Habrá participantes muy atractivos, como los integrantes de los equipos de Futbol Soccer, Atletismo, Natación, Baloncesto, Tae Kwan Do y los chicos del equipo de Beisbol, — continuaba dando los volantes con diseños propios de la festividad dicha. — Los resultados serán dados en la misma noche, ¡No falten! — agregaba por el alto parlante.

— ¿Qué es esto?— cuchicheaban las chicas al ver el boletín de edición Halloween.

— Se trata de un concurso de disfraces que involucra a los chicos más atractivos de la escuela.

— ¡Oye valdrá la pena ir!

— Pues vamos.

Efectivamente, el día de Halloween se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en la Uní con la finalidad de recaudar fondos tanto para los equipos participantes, como para la escuela; y por una cadena de eventos que involucró a: Luffy- Comida- Pared destruida- Novia que aprovecha toda circunstancia a su favor- Disfraces- No poder decir ‘No’, los nombres de nuestros 5 chicos terminaron por ser anotados en la lista.

Si, así de simple condenar a los chicos a participar en el evento con la única ganancia de que, no les dijeran a los maestros acerca de la pared faltante.

— No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto, cabeza de brócoli como para dejar que te atraparan con la guardia baja. — definitivamente el beisbolista estaba ofuscado y enfurruñado por tal participación obligada. — Yo no tengo deseos de desfilarme delante de nadie con un puto disfraz de Halloween. — ni siquiera el cigarrillo aplacaba un poco el pesar de tales acciones.

— Bueno Kuroashi no podemos culpar solo al capitán, también fue error nuestro por quitar la pared desde el principio. — Law intentaba apaciguar los ánimos, de no hacerlo una pelea separaría nuevamente a ese par y los metería en mas líos, como hasta la fecha.

— Por eso, fue culpa de ustedes, ¡¿Yo que rayos tengo que ver en eso?!

— Deja de hacer berrinches. — intervenía el pelirrojo. — Obviamente tú eres Zoro y por eso debes responder por su nombre, o ¿Les dirás a todos en la escuela quien eres y quien es él? — señaló al rubio que bebía directamente de una botella de vino tinto. — Sabes lo que les depararía, además no es la gran cosa, tenemos que participar más no ganar, y no tienes que vestir nada fuera de lo usual para hacerlo.

Con ese diálogo Kid cerró todos los berrinches y demás alegatos que pudieran desatarse en esa habitación.

Ahora solo les quedaba prepararse para tal festividad y eso precisamente representaría un reto para todos, porque sin importar como lo vieran, sus personalidades hurañas les aislaban de la mayoría de los estudiantes y siendo honestos contaban meramente con ellos y entre ellos.

{…}

Luego de una tarde completa de debates interminables optaron por disfrazarse cada quien por su parte, sobre todo por que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo y las críticas entre ellos destruían las pocas ganas de participar; llegada la hora aparecieron, como ya era cotidianidad Zoro y Sanji quienes vestían de El Joker y The Crow (El Cuervo).

Realmente los disfraces les sentaban bien inclusive en físico, para Zoro no hubo mejor complemento que el de la cabellera verde natural al atuendo de pantalón violáceo oscuro, camisa en un morado mas claro y chaleco y corbata verdes; el maquillaje corrió por parte de Ussop el cual reprodujo al pie de la letra brindándole una credibilidad extraordinaria; además, ocultar su rostro por aquello de los cumplidos que todos bien sabían, aparecerían con ver a una única femenina con disfraz, sería un plus.

En el rubio no hubo mucha protesta, después de todo conocía del porque estaban participando así que meramente se quedó tranquilo y obedeció las indicaciones que Ussop le dio; ese chico compañero de edificio de Luffy, que estudiaba diseño gráfico poseía el talento nato para el dibujo de ahí que supiera muy bien las gamas de colores, el que tuviese el Don para saber aplicarlas representaba un gusto general y sobre todo, una habilidad por la que pagaban.

Notó ciertos cambios en ese par, pero sinceramente no le interesaba, estaba ahí por petición de los chicos que prometieron un pago por su ayuda; el falso Sanji aceptó el cambio en su coloración de cabello pasando de ser rubio a castaño oscuro, luego, con el atuendo de pantalones de cuero con doble botón, camiseta negra desgarrada de varios lugares, gabardina negra de piel y botines, en combinación con el rostro blanco y un par de líneas en negro que atravesaban sus ojos verticalmente y su sonrisa delineada también color negro trajeron a El Cuervo a la vida.

— Vaya, si que les quedan bien los atuendos, chicos. — mencionó Kid prestando atención particular al maquillaje en ambos, y los atuendos. — Capitán, ese maquillaje te queda bien, aunque Sanji arrancará suspiros.

Para alguien fanático del horror y música de rock pesada, el disfraz del rubio representaba un ícono gótico que le fascinaba, ya antes le habían visto una camiseta con el logo del mismo.

— Gracias, me ayudó Ussop, ya sabes, el amigo de Luffy. — mencionó chocando su botín en el suelo.

— Por cierto, no que solo usaríamos lo que fuese, parece que elaboraste muy bien tu disfraz, ¿Hannibal Lecter? — preguntó el falso Zoro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— Así es, eres conocedor, Sanji. — mencionaba Kid, con los disfraces puestos podían darse el lujo de llamarles por sus verdaderos nombres cuando menos, por un rato.

— Te ves bien. — agregó el Joker mirándolo; no mentía, la máscara típica del Doctor Lecter le quedaba, incluso la coleta bien acicalada les daba la oportunidad de verle peinado ya que siempre traía el cabello alborotado o su aplacado bajo su bandana y ahora, su hermoso rostro se exponía. — Tengo una duda, — mencionó exhalando. — ¿De donde rayos sacaste el traje de presidiario? — mencionó con curiosidad y una sonrisa marcada.

— Muy buena pregunta Kuroashi. — coincidió Law atrayendo las miradas de los presentes, estancándolas en su disfraz que dejaba mucho a la imaginación; traje negro de cuero ajustado a su persona, completamente ceñido a él, acompañado de cinturones en antebrazos, brazos, muslos y pantorrillas, justo donde las botas comenzaban; peluca plateada larga, hasta sus glúteos, guantes blancos con un pentagrama y una inscripción en latín, sumado a eso la peculiaridad en sus ojos le hicieron una figura digna del premio, para los conocedores del anime relacionarlo con Alucard, el vampiro protagónico de Hellsing, cuando expone todo su poder, sería fácil.

— Aaahmmm… — dudó Kid que continuaba embobado en esa figura sensual. — Lo conseguí con Bonney. — mencionó sin mucha emoción y sin dejar de ver a Law.

Trafalgar se centró en verlos, realmente lucían los trajes que seleccionaron y quien mas le llamaba la atención era El Cuervo, pero el Doctor Lecter tampoco estaba mal.

— Espero puedas caminar con esas cosas en tus pies. — agregó señalando a los grilletes y cadenas en sus tobillos, sobre los botines.

— No son reales, están hechas de una aleación débil de aluminio coloreado con pintura en aerosol. — declaró Kid sin dejar de mirar esos ojos platas.

Algo en ese par presentaba cambios desde unos días atrás, pero solo ellos sabían de qué se trataba.

—Lamento interrumpir, tortolos, pero llegaremos tarde y mientras más rápido acabemos con esta tontería, mejor para mí. — refunfuñó el Joker.

— Tranquilízate, cejillas y por un rato disfruta de las festividades. — le pedía El Cuervo brindándole una botella de vino tinto.

Por ser día especial el alcohol abundaba en la escuela, menos mal los maestros se mantenían a la expectativa, pero ¿Cuánto lograrían controlar a la mayoría de lo alumnos embriagados? Ni ellos lo sabían y mira que Mihawk se desfilaba por las instalaciones vestido de sacerdote, aunque muchas de las chicas rogaban por estar confesándosele en ese momento, él se mantenía con la mirada fría y vigilante.

— Esto será un desastre. — Law no se veía muy conforme con todo el espectáculo montado.

El gimnasio principal de la Universidad fue el adecuado para todo el show, una enorme plataforma ya estaba plantada y sobre todo decorada, maquina de neblina, colores oscuros, calabazas en varios puntos del mismo, lapidas falsas, arañas colgantes que sin quererlo ponían nervioso al falso Zoro; la mayoría de los que asistieron a la fiesta lucían disfraz y de entre la mayoría Nami, la organizadora resaltaba, traje de látex negro, rabo y orejas de gato junto con una coleta en alto era el simple pero efectivo disfraz, lo suficiente para hacer babear al Joker.

Con esa única reacción tanto Law como el Cuervo constataron lo que ocurriría: El falso Zoro merodearía a todas las mujeres a la vista cortejando y metiendo en líos al verdadero marimo.

— Será mejor no perderlo de vista, Capitán, — mencionó Law. — ¿Ya viste quien esta entrando? Si se le acerca a ella estarás en un lío horrendo. — la picardía del moreno saltaba a la vista al ver a la chica de cabellera rosada vestida de hada, similar a las películas infantiles de moda que hacía acto de presencia.

— Oh no. — mencionó El Cuervo mientras buscaba con desespero a su acompañante.

— ¿A quien buscan? — les preguntaron desde la espalda.

— A Kuroashi… — respondió Trafalgar girando.

Vaya sorpresa al hacerlo Killer estaba detrás de ellos vestido con nada mas que vendas; sí, solo vendas en todo el cuerpo ciñéndole mas la figura que ni el propio traje de Nami en ese instante, tan así que Kid mostró un sonrojo evidente.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! — gritó intentando cubrirle la parte frontal del mismo. — ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurrió presentarte así?! — insistió. — ¡Son luces uv, tarado!

Efectivamente, con esas luces todo lo blanco resaltaba y con la figura de Killer no fue excepción; las chicas no dejaban de verle tanto la espalda como el frente además, la gruesa diadema dorada portadora de un insecto en colores vividos como el azul rey, verde obsidiana y negro dejaban a plena vista su cara maquillada estilo faraón antiguo haciéndole lucir súper atractivo.

— Lo sé, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, acepto sugerencias. — respondió.

— Podríamos quitarle la mitad del atuendo a Eustass y, — Law desviaba la vista intermitentemente de la entre pierna del rubio a Kid con obvio sonrojo. —… Ajustarlo como una faldilla, solo para que cubra tú entrepierna, Killer-ya… — y aunque su afirmación fue mitad verdad mitad pícara, la recibieron con interés.

Kid se quitó la mitad del overol y con fuerza propia la arrancó, quitaron los botones y más rápido que pronto, Killer vestía un pareo rústico que cubría con recelo su entrepierna y posterior.

— ¡Listo! — mencionó Law dando los últimos ajustes a la cintura firme del rubio. — No cubre como lo esperaba, pero cuando menos, no alteraras tanto el orden, Killer-ya. — agregó.

Kid quedó vistiendo una simple playera de tirantes blanca que también destellaba atrayendo la atención. No hubo mas que decir, tendrían que lidiar con un montón de hormonas por el resto de la noche.

Mientras El Cuervo trataba de encontrar a El Joker en medio de toda la multitud, cuando el llamado repentino de Nami al micrófono interrumpió la música electrónica y dio el primer aviso para el concurso de disfraces.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al concurso de disfraces de este año de la Universidad Nuevo Mundo! — mencionaba. — Recuerden que los votos serán por escrito, les daremos las boletas al termino de las presentaciones y ustedes botaran, después, tomaremos un momento para contar y les daremos el resultado en esta misma noche… mientras tanto, disfruten del ambiente y a los participantes les pido que se preparen para su presentación. — mencionó antes de dejar el micrófono y dirigirse a su ayudante Carrot, esa linda chica de intercambio que estaba disfrazada de caperucita roja, con todo y mallas blancas, zapatos negros, vestido blanco de holán hasta la rodilla y la característica capucha roja.

Sanji y Zoro miraron el escenario y suspiraron a ninguno de los dos les atraía la idea de subir al escenario, era mejor desaparecer de ese sitio al menos hasta que ese dichoso concurso terminara, si, eso era lo mejor; menos mal que en pensamientos coincidían y cuando se miraron y asintieron, juntos salieron del enorme gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

— Bueno, ya que estamos afuera, ¿Ahora qué? — preguntaba el falso Zoro encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— Primero, deja el vicio, me matarás antes de terminar el semestre. — mencionó el escritor quitándole el cilindro encendido de la boca con cuidado, lo apagó en la suela del zapato pero, no lo tiró, guardó el cigarrillo en la bolsa de la gabardina y luego, buscando en su pantalón encontró goma de mascar. — Ten, solo por un rato. —entregándole una pieza. — Ahora, si no te molesta y quieres, ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Pero no a cualquier lado, escuche de Trafalgar que la tienda departamental estará abierta por la ocasión hasta muy tarde, ¿Qué dices? Yo invito.

— Si me dices porque no quieres que me encuentre con Perona, la evitaré. — aclaró el de cabello verde inflando una bomba de chicle que se le reventó justo a tiempo para ver la cara completamente avergonzada de su compañero, no venía al caso ni intentarlo, no le diría nada.

— Bueno, vamos pero, volveremos para la premiación. — mencionó antes de recuperar el chicle con el uso de su lengua y comenzando a masticar una vez mas.

— Echo.

De ese modo, juntos salieron de la universidad dejando atrás la algarabía de la fiesta.

Alternadamente los ánimos se caldeaban a ver a semejantes chicos y chicas desfilándose ante las miradas de los invitados, Killer llevaba la delantera, Kid y Law copiaron de modo indirecto la idea del escritor y el beisbolista, pero ellos no salieron del auditorio, se quedaron a presenciar todo el show desde una mesa oculta mientras cuchicheaban y criticaban los trajes de algunos y adulaban los bien hechos disfraces de otros.

— Pues hasta el momento Killer-ya continua en la delantera, ¿No lo crees? — mencionó bebiendo sin perder de vista el escenario.

Destacaban Killer con su disfraz sensual de momia, Franky, un chico de la facultad de ingeniería con un excelente disfraz de Terminador y sin quererlo Nami con su disfraz de gato; más apenas entró Mihawk al auditorio, los susurros y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar delatando así al ganador, y eso que ni siquiera estaba participando.

— Creo que ya sabemos quien ganará. — mencionó Kid.

— Pues yo estoy disfrutando de la música, y la bebida.

— ¡Mentira! Te estas burlando de los disfraces mas tontos. — le atacó el pelirrojo.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que varios lo sean, vamos, incluso el de Mugiwara-ya y Nariz-ya se ve bien, pero no negarás que hay malos. — agregó el moreno.

— Si como sea, por cierto, no he visto al par problema, ¿Y tú?

Law miró en todas direcciones y efectivamente no había ni rastro de ellos, rascó su ceja y su semblante cambió a uno decaído.

— Anda, bebe y deja de pensar. — Kid sabía de los sentimientos de Trafalgar hacía Sanji, no le quedaba duda de ello, pero, también conocía bien sus propias emociones y no se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

El ambiente en el auditorio estaba siendo marcado por el Dubstep de moda y aunque ni ha Law ni a Kid les gustaba ese género, el calor del alcohol le hacía tolerable incluso, movían los hombros discretamente al compás y sin darse cuenta, estaban disfrutando del ambiente; los tontos concursos como el adivinar si el participante que subía al escenario vestía o no ropa interior, el cazar las manzanas de un barril con agua, soplar vasos desechables con ayuda de un globo, etc. cambiaron el humor de Trafalgar por un rato.

Alternadamente, en el centro comercial los disfraces de ese par de universitarios les hicieron acreedores a premios sin siquiera participar y todo por la originalidad al estar hechos; para el falso Sanji y su vestuario de el Cuervo el premio fue una botella del mas fino borgoña, obviamente elegido por él ante un suspiro acusante de su compañero.

— ¿Es en serio, marimo? — le reclamaba el de cabello verde. — Pudiendo haber elegido cualquier otra cosa, elegiste una botella de alcohol. — refunfuñó dejando escapar el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Mira quien lo dice, quien eligió un tonto encendedor viejo.

— ¡No es viejo! Es de colección… — insistió suspirando y dejando escapar el humo.

Agradeciendo por tales obsequios, cenaron gratis y luego optaron por regresar a las festividades no sin antes comprar un pastel que se le antojó al Sanji verdadero.

Para el escritor ver esa fachada propia del día a día simplemente no le engañaba, él sabía bien quien estaba sonriendo, pagándole con cordialidad exagerada a la joven cajera disfrazada de brujita, y tomando el pastel, él mismo que lo veía y le sonreía tontamente mientras señalaba la compra: Sanji.

Sanji ya le había flechado antes y sin importar que ahora tuviese su cuerpo, él lo veía como un velo cubriéndole su figura; no importaba que mostrara el amor de su vida estaba ahí y en ese momento, caminaba con seguridad sensual hasta él.

— Listo, marimo, ¿Nos vamos o necesitas algo más? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que revisaba el móvil.

Un mensaje de Law llegaba en ese instante: _‘— ¡¿Dónde rayos están?! ¡Ya van apremiar a los concursantes y Nami-ya amenaza con delatar la pared si no compiten cuando menos, en el último concurso! ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí, de inmediato!—’_

— Creo que tendremos que irnos ya, — mencionó mostrándole el celular. — Trafalgar esta por perder la cabeza.

Para el escritor esos mensajes resultaban un tanto… incómodos.

La relación que él tenía con el moreno no era romántica y sin embargo, entendía el porque de la cercanía con Sanji pero, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, ¿Y si le quitaba el amor de su vida? Pero y si él mencionaba algo, ¿Law se alejaría de ellos? Porque si le agradaba que el arisco parador en corto se mantuviera cerca como amigo, mas no le dejaría la apertura para que le quitara a Sanji.

— Bueno, como sea, ya comimos y ahora hasta pastel llevamos, sí, es mejor marcharnos, pero por favor, ni les menciones la botella de borgoña que acabo de ganar, está es especial. — pidió el escritor abrazando con recelo tal alcohol.

— Como quieras, tampoco es que vaya a llegar diciéndoles donde estábamos y que hacíamos.

Así mientras ellos salían del centro comercial con el pastel en caja particular, la botella de Zoro en una mochila comprada especialmente por el escritor y el encendedor en la bolsa del chaleco verde del beisbolista partieron juntos en regreso a la escuela.

Alternadamente Nami amenazaba de muerte a Law por la ausencia del otro par.

— ¡Prometieron estar aquí para el concurso y ni siquiera están en el área! — refunfuñaba la felina.

— Bueno Nami-ya, prometimos que estaríamos aquí, pero nunca dijimos por cuanto tiempo, además, no puedes obligarnos con nada, la pared la podemos levantar en cualquier momento que queramos…

— ¡Ese no fue el trato!

— Estas peleando en vano, — intervino Kid. — Vienen entrando. — agregó mostrándole el móvil propio con un mensaje de Sanji: _‘— Ya estamos en la puerta de la Uní. —‘_

— Ora, ¿Ves? — Killer le palmeaba el hombro con seguridad aunque sin pasarse de fuerza, no fuera que le lastimara uno de los finos brazos a la joven. — Cumpliremos con el trato.

Evidentemente molesta se retiró exhalando dramática, a si mismo Kid cruzó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Law.

— Tranquilo, no pelees con esa mujer, te dejará sin un centavo si ella quiere.

Pero Law en serio estaba molesto, cruzado de brazos no dejaba de ver el escenario donde los últimos concursos se llevaban a cabo. — Me enfada, es latosa y muy interesada… — mencionaba sin zafarse del abrazo de Kid.

— Algo es seguro, de continuar con ella Luffy no tendría de que preocuparse por dinero. — mencionó sacándole una risilla burlona a Law al mismo tiempo que asentía; volteó a verlo por inercia y de verdad que algo le ocurría con solo verlo, se lograba olvidar de los problemas o las preocupaciones como si Kid fuese un potenciador a la seguridad propia de Law.

Más apenas vio entrar al par ‘Problema’ se alejó de él como disparado de un arma de fuego.

Pobre Kid eso le quitaba suspiros y al mismo tiempo, un poco de felicidad y tranquilidad, lo mismo pasaba para Zoro quien apenas lograba dar un paso en dirección de Sanji y a punto del tercero, Law llegaba a cortar la línea de modo inconsciente.

— ¡Kuroashi! — musitó, — ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?! Nami-ya casi me arranca la cabeza…

— Bueno, no es para tanto, ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora qué? — en realidad él quería terminar ya con esa tonta presentación, sus escritos le llamaban con desespero y sobre todo, ¿Qué caso tenía el estar ahí si no lograba cuando menos, alagar a las bellas damas?

— No sé, tendre---

— ¡Gracias a todos por sus votos! — interrumpió Nami obligándolos a todos a ver al escenario, — Este será el último evento de la noche, antes de la fiesta… — agregó enardeciendo a los presentes. — y ¿Saben que concurso será? — preguntó apuntando el micrófono a los espectadores.

— ¡El maratón! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

‘El maratón’ consistía, básicamente, en beber más que todos y mucho más rápido que los demás.

— ¡Bien dicho! ¡¿Quieren a algún participante en particular?! — preguntó conociendo la respuesta:

— ¡Zoro! — musitaron al mismo tiempo que le señalaban de entre la multitud con los reflectores.

— Maldición… — susurró el beisbolista tragando saliva con pesadez. — ¡Haz algo, marimo! — pidió al voltear a ver al rubio y entregarle el pastel, aunque al mismo tiempo hizo otro movimiento: Le tomó la mano y se negaba a soltarla, pero Luffy quién era Frankenstein y Ussop, el Doctor Víctor Frankenstein le empujaban por la espalda en dirección de la plataforma.

El falso Sanji asintió tomando sus cosas. — Lo haré… — pronunció.

Así mientras El Joker subía al escenario ya puesto, el escritor buscaba donde dejar sus pertenencias.

— Yo las puedo cuidar por ti, joven Vinsmoke. — le mencionó al hermosa directora Nico Robin, vestida con un top rojo, una minifalda del mismo color junto con un largo rabo que terminaba en flecha y cuernos negros brillantes.

— Gracias señorita, directora. — pronunció caminando entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hasta la escalinata del escenario.

— ¿Alguien mas que quiera participar en este concurso? — preguntaba Nami.

— ¡Yo! — gritó el escritor.

Lo cual llamó bastante la atención ya que, en primera él no participaba mucho en los eventos de la escuela y, segundo, no sabían siquiera que bebiera o que tuviera el aguante para ello; la mala fama de cosaco del beisbolista le precedía gracias a los videos de Kid y por ello, varios ni siquiera intentaban subir al escenario, conocían de la desgracia que representaba tratar de ganarle a Zoro.

— Vaya, Sanji-Kun es una verdadera sorpresa verte por aquí, pero quienes somos nosotros para negarte la oportunidad, adelante por favor. — mencionó la pelirroja mostrándole su silla a un lado del Joker. — ¿Alguien mas? — insistió.

— ¡Aquí! — gritó de entre la multitud una botarga de dinosaurio, que si bien se quitó la parte superior de la cabeza mostró a Bonnie, estudiante de gastronomía de 6to semestre y según los rumores, catadora experta en alcohol; luego, una chica más vestida de vaquera con todo y espuelas en sus botas y chaparreras de cuero: Nefertari Vivi alzó la mano. Según rumores, una chica demasiado rica que estudiaba economía, amiga cercana de Nami y Luffy. Ellas tomaron asiento al inicio del lado opuesto del primer par.

— ¿Serán todos nuestros participantes? — insistió.

— ¡Yo! — gritó un rubio con valentía, ese chico sin importar que vistiera de ‘Capitán América’ todos lo conocían; era el popular hermano mayor de Luffy, estudiante de ingeniería casi por graduarse, quien se sentó a un lado de las señoritas.

— Cubre mi espalda, Eustass-ya. — mencionó Law a Kid quien se aproximó hasta el moreno.

— Bueno, esperó que tengas aguante.

Law no mencionó algo, solo subió al escenario y se sentó a un lado del escritor, y al otro Sabo.

— ¡Perfecto! — mencionó la orgullosa gata pelirroja. — ¡Como ya saben este concurso es de rapidez y sobre todo, aguante! — aclaraba al mostrarles los pequeños vasos tequileros en frente de cada uno de los participantes. — Primero serán 5 shots de Vodka, luego les pediremos hacer algo en específico, quien no termine sus bebidas o no consiga hacer lo que pidamos, pierde. — mencionó sonriendo de modo amenazante a los competidores.

El escritor volteó a ver al falso Zoro; esta bien que de apoco y gracias a la peculiar situación el cuerpo de Sanji estaba mejorando su resistencia, pero, ¿Toleraría el alcohol a ese grado?

— Tampoco tienes porque ganar, ¿Me explico? — le mencionaba el beisbolista encendiendo un cigarrillo delante de todos. — Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que no puedas más, estoy seguro que tu resistencia dará mucha batalla, pero, no conozco a los demás.

— Bueno, nada te obliga a ganar, no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi resistencia al alcohol. — le respondió El Cuervo sonriéndole de modo tranquilo.

— ¡Bien! — interrumpió Nami. — ¿Preparados? Listos… en su marca y… ¡A beber! — gritó dando así el banderazo de salida.

Para Law, Sanji, Zoro y Bonnie ese reto pareciera ser simple, bebieron con rapidez y terminaron los 5 primeros shots mientras que Vivi con el primer trago de los mismos se retiró en medio de una tos grotesca, el alcohol simplemente no era lo suyo; para Sabo aunque tarde y con muchas muecas graciosas, terminó justo para tratar de cumplir la misión siguiente: — Bien, ya que bebieron los primeros shots, ayudados por el público, si quieren traerán lo que será: ¡Un billete con valor de 100$!— gritó la pelirroja.

Bonnie, Law y el falso Sanji se pusieron de pie y salieron a buscar el dichoso billete, sin embargo la astucia de Sabo, y el poco interés del beisbolista les hicieron usar su cerebro y por ende, los sacaron de su cartera; Nami nunca especificó que no podían ser suyos.

— ¡Completada la primer misión! — gritó la pelirroja por el micrófono deteniendo las acciones de los demás intentando conseguir el billete. — Lo siento chicos, pero como castigo deberán beber 3 shots más. — mencionó mientras Luffy les daba las bebidas.

El cuerpo de Sanji no estaba tan acostumbrado como Zoro quisiera y con ese castigo, su calor corporal comenzó a subir, a si mismo, un leve mareo llegó, sacudió la cabeza y tomó su lugar a un lado del beisbolista, se mantendría en la competencia con el afán de ayudar al marimo lo más que pudiera aunque ahora pensaba bien y tal vez debió haberse quedado entre los espectadores y su ayuda la pudo haber ofrecido al terminar la competencia que claramente los dejaría en mal estado.

— ¡¿Preparados para la segunda ronda?! — continuó la pelirroja sacándolo de esos pensamientos. — ¡Listos… a beber! — gritó incitándolos a atragantarse con la segunda ronda de los siguientes 5 shots que, de nuevo, fueron fácilmente engullidos por Zoro, Law, Bonnie y Sanji; Sabo tardó nuevo y sus gestos le hacían objeto de burlas del publico. — ¡¿Cómo se sienten?! — preguntó burlona y desinteresadamente. — Bueno, no me interesa, ahora deben traerme un chicle. — mencionó quedito, — Y no masticado, ¡Quiero un chicle! — agregó dando el banderazo para ir a buscar.

Sin remedio Bonnie, Sabo y Law se pusieron de pie, así mismo como El Cuervo, pero el falso Zoro lo tomó del brazo y lo regresó a la silla; con mucha confianza esculcó los bolsillos propios del escritor recordando que antes le dio un chicle de un paquete que llevaba.

— Lo siento, — mencionaba metiendo las manos en las ajustadas bolsas delanteras del pantalón de cuero negro y remolineando sin importar el sonrojo evidente y los cuchicheos de los presentes. — ¡Listo! — mencionó alzando el paquete atrayendo a Nami y entregándole un par de gomas de mascar, librando así al Cuervo del castigo de beber otros 3 shots de más.

— ¡Vaya que prácticos! —mencionó la gatita. — ¡Y de menta! — les enseñó a los presentes, — ¡Ya nos imaginamos para que los traen! — con tal comentario todos soltaron las risillas burlonas pero, a El Joker le causó cero gracia y al propio Cuervo un sonrojo mas cargado.

Como castigo, los otros 3 tuvieron sus shots extras a lo que el pobre Sabo casi vomita menos mal, controló las arcadas ante los gritos de la pelirroja. Sirvieron la siguiente ronda y luego de la señal, les pidió el requerimiento: — ¡Un arete!

De inmediato, Law, Sanji y Zoro presentaron prendas propias, Law una de sus arracadas; el escritor sin pedir permiso giró toscamente el rostro del falso Zoro, incluso rozó su mejilla con los labios pero, todo era para quitarle con cuidado un par de sus aretes con la única finalidad de presentarlos, tanta cercanía y alcohol les inhibían al grado de tolerarse mas en esos momentos.

Y luego del castigo, el pobre Sabo ya no pudo ni con su cuerpo, apenas tomó los 3 shots y su rostro se estrelló en la mesa propia, alarmó primero a los otros competidores, e hizo que todos abajo del escenario exclamaran el ‘Uuuuu’ escandaloso, pero apenas vieron Luffy a tomarlo por los hombros y con un abrazo muy emotivo sacarlo de la plataforma, cambiaron esa exclamación por el ‘Awww’ lleno de ternura; Bonnie continuaba en la competencia así como el escritor, beisbolista y futuro médico.

— Lastima que Sabo se haya retirado, pero, si están dispuestos continuemos con el juego, ¡¿Cómo se sienten?! — preguntaba Nami apoyando ambas manos en la mesa resaltando así sus enormes senos, embobando al Joker que si bien recordaba en que cuerpo estaba, el rostro tonto de enamorado afloraba momentáneamente.

Él estaba al cien, Law igual, Bonnie ni se tambaleaba, pero el escritor era otro cantar, el rojo en su rostro mostraba que si bien no caería en esa ronda, no toleraría mucho.

— Bien, luego de beber, necesitaré…. ¡Un cinturón! — gritó antes de darles el banderazo de poder beber.

De nuevo El Joker y Law terminaron sus bebidas, luego Bonnie y hasta el final el escritor quien se tambaleaba en la mesa, un suspiró ahogado brotó de su ser al mismo tiempo en que tragaba saliva con pesadez. Pareciera ser que los chicos comploteaban entre ellos ya que, sin permiso el capitán del equipo de beisbol le quitó los cinturones al atuendo del moreno dejando así, con castigo a Bonnie.

— ¡Oye no se vale! — gritó enojada mientras bebía los shots. — Ellos están ayudando a Sanji. — agregó golpeando el vaso contra la mesa.

— Oh vamos Bonnie-ya, — mencionó Law. — ¿No viste que me quitaron a la fuerza los accesorios? — agregó alzando las cejas con picardía sonrojando a la chica y callándola al instante.

— Bien, si continúan en estado de mantenerse en la competencia, ¡A beber! — gritó la gatita pelirroja ignorando los alegatos en contra y entre ellos, obviamente no le interesaba nada extra que cumplir con su entretenimiento.

Y de nuevo Zoro, Bonnie y Law terminaron sus shots pero, el escritor a duras penas terminó el último de ellos; se puso de pie sin siquiera saber que tendrían que buscar y sus pasos ocasionaban risotadas en todo el sitio.

— ¡Tranquilo, Sanji-Kun! — le pidió Nami llevando por el antebrazo hasta la mesa; El Joker no estaba conforme con ese trato a su cuerpo, la bella pelirroja lo abrazaba por los hombros mientras el rubio se tambaleaba hacia a los lados. — ¡¿Quieres saber que me tienes que traer?! — le preguntaba susurrándole ante una risilla tonta en su rostro.

Un movimiento positivo de cabeza le respondió.

— ¡Bien, necesito un preservativo! ¡Y no usado, no sean asquerosos! — musitó dejando al escritor de pie a un lado del escritorio.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron con la competencia el beisbolista se puso de pie, primero tomó a su compañero cruzándose el hombro sobre el cuello para bajarlo del escenario; ya estando abajo poco le importaron las miradas cuando lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a hablarle con suavidad y candor, así mismo lentitud.

— Ey, ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntaba, pero la vista del rubio de plano no enfocaba nada, tragaba saliva consecutivamente y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de competencia. Abrazándolo giró y le aclaró a Nami: — ¡Señorita Nami-Swan! — gritó con la típica esencia de Sanji tanto que incluso ella lo confundió.

— Si Sanji-Kun… — respondió antes de ver bien quien le habló, — Lo siento Zoro, te confundí.

— No importa, — mencionó ya con tranquilidad el falso Zoro, — Esta completamente fuera de la competencia, ¿Tengo tiempo para dejarlo con alguien y continuar con tu concurso?

— Claro, solo que si te tardas ya sabes el castigo cual es.

— No hay problema. — agregó el beisbolista caminando con un completamente ebrio escritor, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y rodeándose el cuello con uno de sus brazos. — Ey, ¿Aún te quedarás un rato? — le preguntó a Kid.

— Si, estoy apoyando a Trafalgar.

— ¿Lo cuidas por mí? Y yo ayudo a Law, aunque tampoco es mi intención dejarlo solo, es buen amigo pero, aclaro que no me importa ganar…

— Seguro.

Kid recibió al escritor completamente ebrio y casi dormido, al mismo tiempo le entregó un par de preservativos a su capitán. — Ya sabes, es mejor no necesitarlos pero tenerlos, que necesitarlos y no tenerlos. — mencionó sonriendo y al mismo tiempo excusándose.

Bonnie regresó primero, luego Law y al final Zoro quien obviamente, fue el castigado.

— Bueno solo quedan 3 de ustedes y, como tienen alta resistencia, el castigo será de 5 shots en lugar de tres, ¿Pueden con tal cantidad? — preguntó Nami sonriendo burlonamente.

Miró como Zoro bebió sin siquiera cambiar de expresión, realmente se trataba de un monstruo en cuestiones del alcohol, Law atinaba a calcular las cantidades que se alojaban en su cuerpo pero, por su estado alcohólico que de a poco subía, sus números no cuadraban en lo más mínimo, mientras Bonnie rogaba por tener la resistencia de cualquiera de esos dos.

— Bueno subamos el nivel de dificultad con las peticiones, esta vez será: ¡Un Sostén!— gritó la chica ante las bullas de los presentes, el sonrojo evidente de los dos varones competidores y una risa confiada de una chica vestida de dinosaurio que con un movimiento de sus manos a su espalda, desabrochó su prenda personal, la sacó por una de sus mangas de la playera interior negra y la entregó a la pelirroja.

Law y el falso Zoro se miraron entre ellos con toda la sorpresa estampada y negando.

— Lastima chicos, ya saben el castigo, ¿No?

Y de nuevo, otros 5 shots fueron ingeridos, ahora el de las muecas raras era el moreno tatuado, al parecer comenzaba a quemar el alcohol en las mandíbulas, Kid lo miraba desde abajo sin soltar a Sanji quien cabeceaba con violencia intentando mantenerse despierto.

— Ey, rarito, — le habló el capitán a Law, — No tienes porque esforzarte demasiado, si te retiras me retiro contigo. — agregó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Law apretó con fuerza los parpados y luego de verlo con cuidado negó. — Estoy bien, aún tolero una ronda más. — agregó tomando la mano del beisbolista ante toda la audiencia.

— Si, seguro… — mencionó el falso Zoro sin soltar la mano de Law.

— Oye… — refunfuñó el rubio apenas audible, al menos Kid si le escuchaba bien. — Él--- es--- mío--- — mencionaba entrecortado y de modo cómico.

— Lo sé. — Kid comprendía bien lo que sentía en ese momento su capitán. — El otro es el mío, pero ellos no lo saben, Zoro. — respondía.

— Bueno, esta petición es imposible así que les daré las opciones, o me traen una foto de su ex aunque sea en móvil, o toman 8 shots en su lugar. — musitó la pelirroja ante un ‘Uuuuuu’ cargadísimo de todos en el publico.

Sonriendo todos, ¡TODOS! Pidieron los shots de alcohol, dándole la ventaja a la pelirroja de ganar y darles nada de nada, típico de ella.

— Yo--- no daré--- fotos--- de ella--- — refunfuñaba el rubio ebrio ante una risa burlona de Kid, mientras miraba con atención a Law, ¿Quién sería el ex que no quería mostrar? ‘¡Qué envidia maldito o maldita bastardo de haberlo tenido para ti!’ Maldecía internamente al ver las muecas graciosas que representaba con el último trago de alcohol.

— Vaya, esto fue inesperado, como sea, ¡¿Listos para continuar?! — preguntaba ante un tambaleo evidente ya en Law.

— Si. — contestaron Zoro y Bonnie.

— Bueno, quiero me traigan un teléfono móvil de ultima generación, pero no cualquier marca, quiero la mas cara del mercado, según su criterio… ¡Ya! — les pidió.

Para el escritor tener un celular funcional gracias a sus escritos era algo de ley, de los demás no se ocupó demasiado, sacó su móvil extranjero, ese que le daba competencia al americano con mas de 12 versiones y se lo entregó en la mano.

— Vaya, Zoro, este celular es costoso, ¿Quién te patrocina? — le preguntaba de modo coqueto, restregándosele al pecho. Pobre Sanji debía contenerse ante tales aproximaciones, y recordando la frialdad de su compañero, cruzó los brazos y refunfuño, luego encendió un cigarrillo cuando Law regresaba con el celular de Kid.

Ese pelirrojo por sus invenciones se hacía de dinero de vez en cuando por ende, poseía ciertos artículos caros y el móvil que competía con el del escritor era lo que presentaba.

— Trafalgar, ¡Con este móvil me puedo pagar la graduación! — mencionaba alzándolo al aire, y de nuevo, Bonnie se quedaba a medias siendo la merecedora del castigo.

— Pobre de ti, pero para que veas que te apoyo, solo tomarás 3 shots de castigo, ¿Te parece? — le mencionó Nami abrazándola por el hombro.

— Como quiera no estoy ni cerca de estar ebria. — respondió la chica.

— Bueno, continuemos… ¡¿Están listos?! — gritó. — ¡Si es así, luego de beber quiero un pastel! — gritó.

Law apenas terminó sus tragos y no pudo dar ni un paso extra aparte de bajar del escenario evidenciando lo que se venía viendo desde el inicio del concurso, la embriaguez de los participantes sería memorable; se quedó de pie y apenas alzó la vista, tragó saliva y se fue de espalda, menos mal el beisbolista se mantenía cerca, así que lo alcanzó a sujetar por la espalda y espero a que Kid llegara por él.

— Se lo dije, pero no quiso retirarse. — mencionó sujetando al escritor a cambio de entregar a Law.

Vaya escenario tan significativo que se evidenciaba entre ellos, pareciera que ocultaban algo, las chicas mas aventadas insinuaban una relación que naturalmente por pasar tanto tiempo juntos se daría, otros meramente coincidían en que se trataban así por ser camaradas en varios campos, pero, de que se veían amistosos, se veían ‘Amistosos’.

— Si, eso lo vi, bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada más.

— Solo una última cosa con el afán de que gane Bonnie-Chan. — mencionó el beisbolista primero sentando a su compañero con mucha cautela en la misma silla que estaban Kid Y Law antes de que ellos llegaran, para luego ir ante la maestra Robin y pedirle sus cosas, le agradeció por cuidarlas y después, buscó a Bonnie, al encontrarla le entregó el pastel que compraron en la tienda y que, en serio le había gustado, sin embargo ya después compraría otro.

— Aquí tienes Bonnie-Chan. — mencionó con la misma coquetería de su ser ofreciendo una reverencia. — Un pequeño detalle de disculpa por las trampas de antes. — le mencionó sonriendo y guiñando.

— ¡Nami-Swan! — gritó desde el lugar donde Sanji se mantenía sobre la silla, pero recargado en la pared. — Me retiró del concurso. Gracias por la oportunidad. — agregó alzando la mano diciendo adiós.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dramatizó la pelirroja. — Pero Trafalgar también se retira…

— Entonces, gana Bonnie… — mencionó Luffy sujetando su barbilla analizando.

— Si no hay remedio. — mencionó la pelirroja al tomar el pastel que le entregaban; en serio resultaba tan tierno y cómico ver a un dinosaurio, con cabeza de humano, cabello rosa sujeto en un par de coletas altas, entregar el postre. — ¡La ganadora del concurso ‘Maratón’ de este año es Bonnie! — gritó Nami ante los gritos de hurras de todos los presentes. — Y su premio es… — todos prestaron atención, por semejante borrachera pensaron que sería algo fenomenal, pero, ¿Qué tan maldita podría ser la pelirroja? Lo suficiente para entregarle: — ¡Una botella de Vodka, y el pastel que acaba de conseguir!

Mientras los espectadores sonreían a lo bajo, Bonnie enfurruñada, abrió la botella y bebió de ella sin dejar de ver a la gata pelirroja con cierto odio, luego, destapó el pastel y le dio semejante mordida que todos se sorprendieron incluso mas que darse cuenta de la resistencia al alcohol que esa mujer poseía.

— Es chiste Bonnie, también te llevarás este sobre… — mencionó Nami entregándole el mismo, — Ábrelo después y me dices que tal; ahora sin más, ¡El resultado del ganador del trofeo gracias al mejor disfraz es para….!

Todos esperaban que fuese Killer, sin embargo: — ¡El profesor Dracule Mihawk por su disfraz de sacerdote! — gritó Nami al señalar al profesor a un lado de la directora, que sonrió discretamente ante tal acción. — Profesor, pase por su premio…

Después de eso, regresó los celulares a sus dueños para después dar inició a la fiesta que se tornó como suelen ser: Activas, chicos bailando a todos los ritmos, comida, bebida y demás marcando así la partida de Kid y el falso Zoro cargando con un par de beodos que no mostraban el menor interés ni en caminar.

— Bueno, el camino será largo. — mencionó el beisbolista tomando al escritor con el mismo cuidado previo.

— Yo necesito hablar unas cosas con Killer, adelántate si quieres y, más tarde los alcanzamos.

— ¿Seguro que puedes?

— ¡Claro!

— Una sugerencia, Eustass, no lo dejes solo, no vaya a ser que se ponga peor, la cantidad de alcohol fue exagerada.

— Si eso, pensaba, supongo que lo llevaré a su dormitorio y me quedaré acompañándolo hasta que logre abrir los ojos.

Sin más, el falso Zoro cargó con su amigo y comenzó con el recorrido a su dormitorio; a medio camino se percató que nunca lograría llevarlo así por lo que, lo tomó literal en brazos y se sorprendió de varias cosas la primera: Su cuerpo era muy liviano o en serio el marimo era demasiado fuerte; podía caminar con demasiada facilidad erguido completamente y no presentaba ni una dificultad recorrer la escuela de ese modo y segundo: su perfume olía distinto. Por instinto o inercia se inclinaba de vez en cuando y olfateaba el delgado y pálido cuello intentando mantener el aroma por más tiempo.

Entre tiempos el escritor “le decía por donde” dirigirse a lo que él respondía: ‘Si, aja, seguro, por ese lado voy.’ Obviamente sin hacerle caso.

— Por fin, marimo, el dormitorio. — mencionó poniéndolo de pie y recargándolo en la puerta del mismo.

Luego de entrar le quitó todo el maquillaje con toallitas húmedas, lastima que el cabello necesitaba enjuagarse para deshacerse de la tintura, ya al día siguiente se encargarían de eso, lo recostó y, luego, fue su turno; entró a la regadera y se quitó todo el maquillaje para salir enredado en toalla, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera el físico de Zoro era envidiable y, sin contar que la cicatriz del rayo le daba una apariencia exótica y atractiva. Mientras miraba su propio cuerpo desparramado con todo el disfraz encima, no, no toleraría dejarlo de ese modo; mojando una toalla de mano se acercó y comenzó a quitarle el atuendo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su físico, cuando menos así lograría descansar mejor.

Recorrió cada parte de su pecho, brazos, vientre, la sensación de la misma cicatriz en su propio cuerpo resultaba un poco diferente, las líneas se sentían más inflamadas pero, suaves. Se detuvo en la entrepierna, conocía su sexo, no había duda pero, en ese momento no era él quien lo portaba, sacó los pantalones y continuó con la limpieza de sus extremidades para al final acomodarlo bien en la amplia cama.

Sanji en su interior negaba, si las cosas hubiesen sido como antes del maldito rayo, ¿Cuál sería ese resultado? ‘— Ni siquiera hubiera ido a esa porquería de fiesta. —‘refunfuñaba poniéndose una simple playera de tirantes y bóxers.

Negando llegó hasta su cama que ahora compartiría, tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía y seguía siendo tan memorable como la primera; suspirando entró en las cobijas y miró de frente a su cuerpo, sonriendo deseaba regresar a él, pero, era solo eso, un sueño que no tenía ni para cuando manifestarse. El falso Sanji estiró su brazo y aguardó a lo siguiente: El beisbolista acunándose en ese cuerpo que aunque más delgado, lo cubría con recelo.

Así terminaron la parranda con ellos acorrucados en esa cama amplia y sonriendo plácidamente.

Intercaladamente Kid llegaba hasta el dormitorio de Law y vaya reto quitarle el traje de cuero sin caer en la tentación; deslizarle el cierre mientras Law se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama sin enfocarlo bien, y no tocarlo de modo profano en serio le retaba a sus límites; Kid lo deseaba con locura.

Sin pensar demasiado terminó por fin de quitarle el disfraz, dejando al moreno vestido en meros calzoncillos igual de ajustados que el traje, sacarle la peluca fue lo simple, bastó con un tirón leve desde la frente, mismo que ocasionó un gemido provocativo del moreno. ‘— ¡Maldición Trafalgar, no me lo hagas mas difícil!—‘pensaba Kid al meterlo a las cobijas.

Recordando el mal de los borrachos novatos conocido como ‘La cama Loca’, acercó el bote del baño de basura, por aquello del vómito y luego, como “Juan en su casa” se acomodó a un costado del moreno que no sabía ni donde estaba; se quedó dormido tan profundo que incluso la baba se hizo presente; Kid sonrió a lo bajo al limpiarle el fluido con el pulgar, sonreía ante tal acto y fue tal el descaro que tomó una foto. ‘— Para futuros chantajes. —‘bautizó a la imagen al guardarla en su móvil.

Bostezando se dejó caer y le dio la espalda; en la madrugada, casi para amanecer un borracho Law lo abrazaba desde atrás y le cruzaba incluso la pierna restregándose completamente a él quien insistía en su pensamiento de no tomarlo en ese estado. Le quedaba una única salida si quería mantenerse en ese lugar sin hacer algo que luego le haría arrepentirse por el resto de su existencia: Enredarlo en sus propias cobijas.

Así lo hizo, tomó el grueso edredón y enredó a Law como si fuese una oruga, después se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y fue él quien lo abrazó manteniéndolo seguro y a salvo entre sus brazos. ‘— No soy tan maldito, idiota. —‘pensaba al dormir profundamente.

Quien sí disfrutó del ambiente de la fiesta a todo su esplendor fue Killer, bailó a todos los ritmos que pusieron con una única persona y salió complacido del recinto al terminar las festividades, mirando su móvil sonriendo como quinceañero ya que estaba repleto de fotos con Penguin, ese chico disfrazado de esqueleto que le acompañó en el resto de la velada. Bebieron, bailaron, comieron dulces hasta hartarse y ya para el final, se marcharon con la promesa de verse luego.

— Si que esta fiesta fue la mejor. — mencionaban las estudiantes intermedias al salir. — Lo mejor de la noche fue Sabo quitándose el disfraz sobre la mesa, lastima que la superior Koala lo detuvo. — agregaban inflando las mejillas.

— Pues para que haya ocurrido eso, quiere decir que la fiesta estuvo grandiosa, supongo que se debe a la organización de este año, esperemos que el siguiente sea igual o mejor.

Y mientras ellas hablaban, en los dormitorios ese cuarteto dormía placenteramente, ya en la mañana el cantar sería otro, no había duda, pero eso, es parte de otra historia que no tiene mucho que ver con esta.

… ¿O si?

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, y espero que les haya gustado, ¿Sugerencias, comentarios, etc? Los leo en sus reviews, hasta pronto.


End file.
